Weekend Love
by ANNbeau
Summary: Alright this is a oneshot of how Sawyer and Tyler lost there virginity's to each other. I was thinking about it the other day and I just had to write it! hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIWE!


Weekend love

It was Pouge's sixteenth birthday and Sawyer Danvers was doing what she does best on weekends and that was getting very drunk. Currently the Danvers twin was on the table in the kitchen swinging her hips to the music blaring throughout the Parry estate. She twirled around on the table balancing a cup in her left hand and holding a microphone singing every word. Tyler Simms was leaning against the door jamb into the kitchen smiling into his drink watching one of his best friends make a fool of herself. She did this every weekend since her dad had been moved to the colony house to 'die'. Every Friday after school you could always find her with a drink in her hand. Her brother Caleb didn't like it much and the twins had a blow out about it at least once a week. She would tell him to mind his own damn business and be happy that she was drinking instead of using. She hung out with Reid way too much Tyler thought as he looked back up at the beautiful girl. He stared at her, he had a secret and it was only his. He was in love with the girl singing Taylor Swift at the top of her lungs. Okay maybe love was to strong of a word maybe lust fit the situation better. Alas he couldn't do anything about all the feelings the girl arose in him, because she was secretly in love with the blond son of Ipswich. Tyler knew this because she got drunk a couple of weekends ago and called him crying about how Reid and his new girlfriend Courtney were just perfect and Reid was head over heels and would now never notice Sawyer. She had word vomited for about 20 minutes before she realized it was in fact Tyler she had called and spilled her guts too. He chuckled slightly at the memory. At that moment a very pissed off Reid Garwin came into the kitchen glaring at Tyler.

"What?"Tyler asked, giving the blond a look. Reid didn't say anything for a moment then looked around the room. He spotted the girl on the table and smiled.

"She started the show early tonight," he said smirking at Tyler. Tyler smiled and took another drink. "I need a drink and maybe a blond tonight," he said as he walked over to the counter. Tyler shook his head at his best friend. The so called girlfriend that Reid was with cheated on him; it was some guy from the public when they were at a party. Reid had been a 'man whore' as Sawyer likes to put it since. That was only a week and a half ago. Reid walked back over to Tyler and leaned against the counter as they watched Sawyer sing.

Sawyer saw the two boys over by the door and smirked. One knew all her secrets and the other was her secret, she didn't know what she would do without them. Just then she saw her brother standing in the doorway glaring daggers at her. _'Shit'_ she thought as she dropped the microphone and jumped off the table sprinting in the other direction. Too bad for her the three boys were right behind her. She ran through the parlor and up the stairs passing Pouge and Kate.

"Hi guys," she said running past with a grin. "Bye guys," Kate shook her head at her best girl friend. Caleb was coming up the stairs a moment later and Kate smiled. _She's going to get it,' _she thought as Pouge grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the room Sawyer and the rest of the sons disappeared into.

"Shit Sawyer come on you know to run out the front door and not up the stairs when the serial killer is chasing you," she said baking up into a corner, drink still firmly in her hand. Tyler and Reid burst out laughing at her rant. She smiled and took a big gulp of her drink she knew Caleb was going to take it away soon. And just as the cup left her lips it was taken from her and zoomed into Caleb's out stretched hand. Sawyer scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Do we really have to do this tonight its Pouge's birthday for fucks sake," she said throwing her arms up.

"Damn it Sawyer, this is stupid and you know it," he said walking over to her. She rose to her full height of 5'8" and glared at her brother.

"Again for the billionth time Caleb get off my back. At least I'm not using," She said through clenched teeth. "Didn't we already have this fight two days ago?" she asked. "I'm not doing it again," she said pushing passed him. She was almost out the door when she turned around and stalked back over to him. She smirked and grabbed her drink. "Thanks," she said then walked back to the party.

Sawyer was officially pissed; her brother was such a buzz kill. She was doing nothing wrong she was just having a good time at her 'brothers' birthday and her fucking twin had to ruin everything, being all high and mighty. Tyler came in and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know he is just looking out for you right?" he whispered. She glared at him and shrugged his arm off.

"Whatever," was her intelligent answer and she stalked away from him. She was going to find Reid maybe he would stick up for her, and help her bash her brother for the rest of the night. Someone told her he went up stairs. She jogged up the steps going to the room she knew he would be in most likely waiting for her to come back so they could talk. She smiled as she thought about him and opened the door. She stood frozen, she should have turned around and walked away but the sight before her had her slightly mesmerized. Reid was in the room alright but he wasn't alone. I sophomore blond was pinned beneath him half naked. Reid looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Sawyer staring. Her eyes went wide when he looked at her and she turned running.

"SD wait," he started to get off the fake blond under him when she grabbed his neck.

"Don't worry about her you got me," she said smiling in what she thought was a seductive manner. Reid scoffed and climbed off her.

Sawyer ran down the stairs looking for Tyler she needed him and she needed him now. Noticing a petite red head talking to a huge football player Sawyer made a beeline for her.

"Pay have you seen Ty?" she asked rushed. Peyton looked up at her friend with her eyebrows pulled into a frown.

"Yeah he went to the basement, said he needed to think," she said giving Sawyer a look.

"Thank you," Sawyer breathed as she headed for the basement. It was off limits to the party goers. Pouge had a game room down there complete with couches and what not. She burst through the door to see Tyler sitting on the couch with his head back and eyes closed. He snapped his head up at her startled.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked, he figured she was up talking to Reid like she usually did after she got into a fight with Caleb and Tyler said something stupid to her.

"Well I was on my way to talk to Reid," she started and he nodded already knowing that. "And I walked in on him with another girl." She said rushed as she paced in front of him, she was completely sober now and she hated it.

"Sawyer it was bound to happen you knew what he was doing," there he went again saying something stupid. She huffed and sat next to him giving him a look. "Look SD Courtney fucked him up and I don't think he'll ever go back." He said taking her hand. She nodded closing her eyes leaning her head back against the couch. They sat in silence for a while.

"Ty?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Have you had sex yet?" she asked looking over at him. His eyes widened slightly and he looked for the reason of her question in her eyes, not finding one.

"No," he finally whispered.

"Me either," she said defeated, looking up at the ceiling. "You want to?" she asked after a while keeping her gaze on the ceiling. Tyler looked over at the girl of literally his dreams, with his mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious?" he asked slightly surprised. She looked over at him then slowly she leaned over pressing her lips to his.

"Yeah," she breathed. Tyler didn't think or second guess or anything he went for it kissing her hard. Sawyer moaned into the kiss, Tyler took his right hand and pushed it into her curls as he left went to her hip. Her left hand went to cup his face as her other hand started running through his hair. He gripped her hip and pulled her toward him. She lifted her leg and straddled him kissing him deeper. He ran his hand from her hip up her back pulling her closer to him. She let her left hand fall to his chest and she dug her nails into him. He gripped her hip again pushing her down. She grinded against him and him moan in her mouth. They broke apart to breath and he kissed down her jaw and across her collar bone nipping at it every once and a while making her sigh. She grinded against him again and everything became frantic. He latched his lips back on to hers as she pulled at the bottom of his grey tee shirt. He lifted his arms as she pulled the fabric up over his head. They started to kiss again when the fabric was gone. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top pulling it over her head. He stared at her as her massive curls fell around her shoulders she was so beautiful. She leaned down and lightly pressed her lips to his. He unclasped her bra letting it fall down her arms. When the piece of clothing was gone he grabbed her hips and laid her down on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his lips back down to hers. His hand went down to her pants and he slowly unbuttoned and zipped them he pulled them down far enough to let his fingers run over her center over her panties. She moaned and bucked her hips at him. He put his hand into her panties and pressed his hand into her. She gasped pushing her head back into the couch. Slowly he started to rub his finger up and down her slit making her wetter by the second. She moaned pulling his lips to hers again. He slipped a finger into her making her growl into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss pulling away to watch her face. He started to pump his finger in and out of her faster and her breathing came out in pants he slid another finger in and she stopped his hand.

"I want you in me Ty," she whispered staring into his deep blue eyes. He stared into her big green orbs making sure this is what she wanted. He sat back on his knees and pulled her pants all the way off then he hooked his finger into each side of her panties and pulled them down slowly. She whimpered closing her eyes biting her lip. He got up taking off his pants, and then he went to the drawer in the end table and pulled out a condom. He took off his boxers and kneeled in between her legs again. Her eyes slightly widened at the size of him, she almost couldn't believe that baby boy was no baby. He slipped the condom on and leaned back over her making sure not to touch her yet. He dipped his head and kissed her, her arms went around his back and she pulled him down to her. His head slid over her opening and the both moaned.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded biting her lip. He leaned up and put his head to her opening.

"Go slow," she whispered. He nodded and slowly eased into her. He moaned from the sensation of her finally being around him. He pushed in a little further and Sawyer gasped.

"You okay?" he whispered, she nodded.

"Just hold on a sec," she got use to him and nodded her head for him to continue. He pushed in a little more.

"Just go," she whispered crushing his lips to hers. He leaned up slightly and pushed in fast wanting to get the hard part over with. She gasped pushing her head back into the couch with her mouth open in a silent scream. He rested his forehead against her neck waiting for her to get comfortable. She reached her hands down and grabbed his ass pushing him in further. He smiled and leaned up looking at her. She smiled back and nodded. Slowly he pulled out and pushed back into her. She moaned as her mouth searched for his. He pulled out and pushed in again. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she kissed him hard.

"Faster Tyler," she panted, he leaned his forehead against her as he started to pump in and out of her harder. She was moaning loud, whispering his name over and over. She was so close she could feel the tightness in her stomach getting ready to uncoil and burst. He grunted every time he thrust into her, she felt so good. He watched her panting beneath him with her eyes closed tight. "Tyler," she said and the next second they both met their release. He moaned loudly into her neck then collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Next Friday Peyton grinned at him as he sat down next to her in there biology class. She held out a folded up piece of paper for him.

"I got something for you," she said giving him a knowing look. He grinned as he took the paper. He unfolded it.

_'My room after school?'_ was all it read. Tyler's smile got wider as he looked over at Peyton. She shook her head at the boy as the teacher walked in.

Once swim practice was over Tyler was showered and dressed in record speed. He was pulling his tee shirt on when he noticed his three friends were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell is your hurry?" Reid asked studying the younger boy. Tyler shrugged.

"Its Friday," was his simple answer, he grabbed his bag and shut his locker. "Nicky's later?" he asked, but didn't wait for answer. As soon as he stepped outside the school he ran to the dorms. He knocked on her door and as soon as it was opened his mouth came down on hers. He walked them into the room and closed the door with his foot. Sawyer smiled and started to pull his shirt off.


End file.
